<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince of Lions by storm_of_sharp_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701295">The Prince of Lions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things'>storm_of_sharp_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Knight Bond, Lions, M/M, Medieval, Prince Q, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James, the Lord of Lions, is preparing to take over Prince Quincy's territory to prevent those lands from being invaded by a far worse enemy. Once they meet, fate and destiny conspire to create a different solution. </p>
<p>Based on Le Alien's mostly NSFW Royal AU art! (linked within the story below)<br/>Or check out Le Alien's <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/aliensdoodless">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/Dramaticatart">Twitter</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Moneypenny/R, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince of Lions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Q stood on the top tower, peering to the south. The same breeze that ruffled his hair was raising a dusty cloud along the road there, the mark of an army on the move. </p>
<p>Sir Eve leaned beside him. “Our messenger wasn't able to give us numbers, but has confirmed that the damn lions are with him. Looks like the entire horde is coming our way.” She frowned. “I’ll order the castle defenses readied.”</p>
<p>“If he’s brought his lions…” Q hummed to himself thoughtfully. “We still can’t know for sure he intends to try fighting rather than talking.”</p>
<p>Eve gave him an incredulous look. “The Lord of Lions? The man who has expanded his territory six-fold since he took over?”</p>
<p>“He’s been a far more peaceful neighbor than Lord Le Chiffre to the north.”</p>
<p>“The man who hunts down his enemies with lions is probably better than the man who butchers entire villages for entertainment, yes, my prince. I hardly consider either <em> peaceful.” </em></p>
<p>Q made a face. “I grant you your point. I suppose we must wait to find out what he wants.”</p>
<p>“He wants our lands! We are at the crossroads of all the major trade routes, and the amount of wealth that passes through is obscene!”</p>
<p>“Is this another attempt to get me to raise taxes?” Q asked with an affectionate smile. </p>
<p>Eve snorted. “I know too well you will only gently remind me that we have enough and if we turned greedy, we might force the merchants to find other routes. Which is horse shit and you know it. There <em> are </em> no other viable routes.”</p>
<p>Q pulled her head close to brush a brotherly kiss on her forehead. “Go see to our defenses, o captain of my guard. You may leave taxes to me unless you want the crown.”</p>
<p>“The gods fucking forbid, my prince. I’d have everyone decapitated within a week and then where would we be? Which reminds me, you have paperwork, don’t you?” </p>
<p>She snickered at Q’s groan and shoved him towards the stairs. “We have about a day before they arrive. Plenty of time for you to finish signing all those decrees and contracts R worked so hard on.”</p>
<p>“You just want to drag her off for your shenanigans while I’m busy. I’ll have you know she’s my steward first and your girlfriend second!”</p>
<p>Eve paused to raise an eyebrow at him. “I dare you to repeat that in her hearing.”</p>
<p>Q wilted slightly and Eve snickered again, this time in triumph. He vowed to sneak out to the waterfall as soon as they were distracted. It would probably be his last chance for quite a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>James savored the sunlight as he rode at the head of his forces. A dozen of the lionesses were bounding happily in and out of the forest as they traveled, serving both as scouts and hunters, occasionally bringing back game for the cooking pots. Two of the males padded proudly alongside his horse while the other males napped in one of the wagons. James knew they’d switch off, keeping him company while still indulging their lazy natures. </p>
<p>Alec snorted at the proud prancing of the black-maned lion beside him. “You know he’s just waiting until he thinks he’s shown off enough before going to flop in the wagon with the others.”</p>
<p>James grinned at his second-in-command. “I wonder how you recognize that so well? Oh, could it be your skill at napping in your saddle right up until we start the charge into battle?”</p>
<p>“You needn’t be so envious of my efficiency.” Alec grinned back. </p>
<p>“Are we calling it efficiency now?”</p>
<p>“I want to know what you’re planning for Prince Quincy’s lands. You’ve been very close-mouthed about your strategy.”</p>
<p>“Very adept change of subject, Alec. I would applaud but I’m frozen in shock at your conversational skills.”</p>
<p>“Snarky bastard.”</p>
<p>“Is that the pot talking to the kettle?”</p>
<p>Alec snorted. “I’ll give up the argument if you just tell me what you have planned.”</p>
<p>“What I have planned. Mmm.” James let his fond smile slip away as he stared ahead. “I have nothing against Quincy or his people, and no desire to tie us down enough to rule over such a crossroads of trade. And for all the wealth and power that we would acquire, I doubt I could keep it running as smoothly as the prince does. But he’s no warrior.”</p>
<p>“And with Le Chiffre on the move...” Alec continued softly. </p>
<p>James nodded. “That man must be stopped from taking over Quincy’s lands, regardless of what the soft and sweet little prince thinks of my actions. Should Le Chiffre gain control of those trade routes…”</p>
<p>“He would spread like a plague,” Alec finished. “And civilization would never be the same again.”</p>
<p>James ran a hand through his shaggy hair and  grimaced. “I don’t like my options, but I also don’t see another good choice right now. I’m going to ride ahead a bit. We need to find a good campsite anyway and it will give the lions a chance to scout.”</p>
<p> ----</p>
<p>Following the river led him to a lovely waterfall, and James dismounted in a hurry. They wouldn’t be camping there as the sound of it would cover the noises of an enemy approaching, but it had been a long and dusty trip and he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity for a bath. The lions who had accompanied him regarded the flowing water with disdain and piled themselves off to one side for a nap as he stripped and stepped into the pool at the base. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Q had been napping among the rocks to the side of the waterfall near the castle. It was his favorite spot, flat and hidden, and warm in the sunlight. He often slipped away when he was facing difficult decisions, letting the sound distract him from his noisy thoughts.</p>
<p>He wasn’t expecting to wake and find a beautiful and very naked man bathing in the water. He watched for a while, appreciative, as the blond scrubbed at himself slowly, ducking under the flow of falling water and turning this way and that. From his strong shoulders to his sculpted backside, the man was breathtaking and Q wanted nothing more than to run his fingertips along the wet skin and feel the flex and tension of the muscles underneath.</p>
<p>When the gorgeous man reached down to fondle himself, lightly stroking his prick and letting his head roll back as his eyes closed, Q was torn between leaving him some privacy and creeping closer for a better vantage. Just as he decided to settle back and watch, biting his lip at the way the man rolled his hips into his own grip, movement on the shore caught his eye and Q was appalled to see a lion creeping down to the edge of the water. The man still had his eyes closed, entirely lost in his pleasure, and Q just could not watch him get mauled. </p>
<p>“Watch out!” he shouted, picking up a rock to throw. “There’s a lion!”</p>
<p>The man startled, his eyes flying open, and then Q was astonished to see him growl a command to several more lions that had appeared as if by magic. He found himself surrounded by snarling beasts and clutched the rock, waiting for them to attack. </p>
<p>The man himself came out of the pool warily and armed himself while looking around. At another growl and gesture, three of the lions padded away, clearly sent to search the area.</p>
<p>Q took a deep breath and dropped the rock carefully, knowing it would do him no good, and stood watching as the wet and naked warrior approached him, sword in hand. He had to remind himself very firmly that he was in danger as he noticed how very blue the eyes were that stared at him. </p>
<p>“I thank you for your warning,” the man said in a low amused tone. “But as you can see, it was hardly needed.”</p>
<p>“Er, yes,” Q said, trying to concentrate only on the man’s face and failing, distracted by the sleek shift of wet skin, taut over the swell of well-developed muscles...</p>
<p>“Do you have a name?” </p>
<p>The laugh that accompanied that question had a distinct smugness to it and Q pulled himself together, covering his chagrin with a regal air. “I am Prince Quincy. And you?”</p>
<p>The man swore in surprise, letting his sword tip drop. “How is it that the world works in this way?” he mused, making a quick gesture that signaled the lions to sit back on their haunches and watch curiously. “James is my name, your highness. James of Skyfall.”</p>
<p>Q exhaled, his shoulders slumping. “So the Lion Horde has traveled faster than we thought possible.”</p>
<p>“I rode ahead to give myself time to think,” James said with a slow smile. “I had not expected such a fortunate encounter…”</p>
<p>Q gave him an exasperated look. “Fortunate for you, at least. Are you going to kill me now? You’ll still have to fight for my castle, you know. My people won’t give up without a fight.”</p>
<p>James laughed, a roguish grin spreading across his face. “I think we should talk, little prince. Perhaps we might work something out that would avoid such a bloody fate.”</p>
<p>Q crossed his arms, holding on to his last shreds of dignity. “I hope you’re planning to put some clothing back on.”</p>
<p>James grinned at him even wider, until Q wanted to smack the conceit off that deliciously craggy face. “I do seem to have you at an unfair advantage, so I suppose that is not an unreasonable request.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>James dressed quickly, casting glances at the young prince where he stood glaring, arms crossed. He really was a lovely sight, slim and supple, and James was struck with two sudden impulses - first, to curl under a tree with him and stroke his fingers through that dark wavy hair until the prince was all but purring at his touch, and two, to bend him over the nearest rock and fuck him into incoherent whimpers.</p>
<p>He controlled himself and waved the prince over to a sheltered spot. Once the gorgeous young man was seated, the lions took turns strolling over to the water for a drink and then coming back to flop around them with the great heaving dramatic sighs of creatures who have done more work than anyone could reasonably expect.</p>
<p>Quincy’s mouth turned up at the corners reluctantly. “Big or small, cats truly are cats, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>James sat, cross-legged, and one of the lionesses curled around him from behind, her tail thumping happily as she purred until her eyes shut. “I find them far more rewarding than most humans, your highness.”</p>
<p>The prince sighed. “This will be easier if you just call me Q.”</p>
<p>“Q” James drew out the single syllable and smiled. “I’m honored, but I’m not sure why you’ve given me your nickname.”</p>
<p>Q shrugged. “It's quicker, and I <em> am </em> your captive. Formality seems unnecessary under these circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” James leaned forward. “Do you know why we’re here?”</p>
<p>“Is...this a trick question?” </p>
<p>James wanted to laugh at the irritated confusion but contented himself with a simple answer. “Le Chiffre.”</p>
<p>“He’s been testing our borders for years,” Q said dismissively. “We’ve kept him out with no problems.”</p>
<p>“He’s spent the last year pulling in as many mercenary troops as he can afford and some who are working on promises of future wealth. He means to take your lands and expand to the sea and beyond along the trade routes, unleashing the mercenaries to their atrocities as they like. Afterwards, he plans to act as a saviour, restraining them and ruling everything he can reach by either popular acclaim or force.”</p>
<p>Q looked uncertain. “But that’s monstrous…”</p>
<p>James felt a twinge of sympathy for the beautiful young man. “I don’t want your lands, Q, but I can’t leave them for Le Chiffre to take.”</p>
<p>He watched Q look down at his hands, a frown marring the face that James was feeling a strong urge to stroke soothingly. What was this sudden attraction to a soft and civilized young thing who stirred him beyond any feelings he’d had before? As angry as he already was at what LeChiffre planned, he was suddenly enraged at the thought of this sweet and brave creature in those hands. </p>
<p>“Q…” James pushed himself up to his knees. “There may be a solution for us.” Q looked up at him, uncertain, worried, but hopeful, and James felt his heart turn over within him as he reached out a hand. “Would you stand, please?”</p>
<p>The prince frowned, but rose gracefully to his feet, staring down at James, who took his hand and held it in both of his, smiling up at the puzzled expression. </p>
<p>“Prince Quincy, I must confess that you are the most beautiful man I have ever encountered, but you are also the kindest ruler I have ever heard of, one who is so beloved by his people that the minstrels in the taverns do <em> not </em> sing malicious songs of you. You hold your lands with grace and fairness, and would clearly sacrifice yourself to save them.</p>
<p>“I came here with the intention of conquering you as a necessary step to saving us all, but I hope that you will instead allow me to court you, and to bring our people together in peace, to form a bond of strength against a common enemy.</p>
<p>“Your highness, allow me to kiss your hand so that I may lay claim upon it, for you seem to have stolen either my heart or my good sense, and I know that no one will ever grace my eyes again as you have.”</p>
<p>Q blinked at him, his mouth open slightly as his hand trembled between James’ hands. “You...are you proposing <em> marriage?” </em></p>
<p>James grinned up at him. “It seems a solution most pleasing to all concerned, and one that I can <em> promise </em> you will find most rewarding.” He drank in the blush that rose across Q’s face, and found his heart racing as he awaited the prince’s answer. </p>
<p>Q gathered himself and took a deep breath before responding, his eyes never moving from James’ upturned face. “James of Skyfall, your offer has moved me greatly.” He brought his other hand to join with James’ and let James envelope both in his callused grip. “To reject such an offer would play me the fool in the eyes of both gods and men.” </p>
<p>James grinned at him fiercely and kissed Q’s fingertips.</p>
<p>Q gave him a pleased smile that turned mischievous. “To have the lord of beast and bower on his knees before me seems an accomplishment beyond belief.”</p>
<p>“I admit to the beast, my prince, but what have you heard of my bower?” James turned one of Q’s hands palm up and brushed a kiss across the sensitive skin, delighting in the shiver that resulted. </p>
<p>“I believe you mentioned minstrel’s tales, James. I’m not the only one of whom they sing.”</p>
<p>James snorted. “Ahh, <em> those </em> songs. Yet all those others, they were but…”</p>
<p>“If you are about to say they were just practice for me…”</p>
<p>James laughed and tugged Q closer, resting a hand on his hip as he kissed along Q’s palm to his wrist, letting his lips brush over the pulse point there as he sang softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Were the prickly grass the only place to lay you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My cloak I’d spread to make a soft sweet bed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your lips would sing a song of only my name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pale skin would bloom and blush a charming red</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’would shame the rose to hide from all thy glory</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To kiss your honeyed lips is all I crave</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’d worship you for all the rest of my days</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And spend them, every one, as but your slave</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Q sucked in a breath, and then another, letting his fingers curl against the side of James’ face. “I’m not saying I’d mind a little grass burn…”</p>
<p>James raised his gaze, looking up at Q while he bared his teeth in a hungry grin. “I wish I had the time to plunder you properly, Q,” he said, low and rough. “But you need to get back to your castle before my people arrive.”</p>
<p>Q bit his lip fetchingly and James looked away, pushing himself to his feet and taking a deliberate step back. </p>
<p>“Send a messenger for a parley, James, and we’ll do this formally and properly.”</p>
<p>James nodded and watched Q gather himself back into the regal bearing that befit a prince. He growled a little, wanting the shivering and eager creature, lost in sensation, back. </p>
<p>Q threw him a look that bloomed into mischief. “And you’ll have to propose to me formally as well, in front of my court.”</p>
<p>“Go!” James ordered, fighting down a smile. He gestured two of the lions to escort him safely to the edge of the forest and turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The whispers started softly over by the huge double doors and, by the time they reached him, had spread like flame eating paper. Q could no longer ignore his court. He looked up from the scroll he’d been working on as Eve approached and ran ink-dotted fingers through his hair, tousling it beyond dignity. </p>
<p>She came to a halt directly in front of his table and crossed her arms, a fair trick given her chainmail armor. “My prince, the Lion Horde is setting up camp in the forest outside the castle walls. They’ve also sent a flag of parley.”</p>
<p>Q raised an eyebrow, trying to convey surprise. Parley,” he mused. “If the lord of beasts wishes to talk... Very well, my captain, let us go see what he wants.”</p>
<p>“I advise against this!” Eve leaned on his table and glared at him. “What if he plans treachery and kills you or takes you captive?”</p>
<p>Q gave her a steady look. “Then this castle and the inhabitants won’t have to withstand a long savage siege just to come to the same end.”</p>
<p>“Unacceptable, my prince!” Eve pounded her fist on his table and Q smiled at her. </p>
<p>“Must I make it a command? I rarely have to resort to those, Eve.”</p>
<p>She stared and then dropped her eyes, straightening. “No, my prince.”</p>
<p>Q stood, brushing his robes down and pulling his crown off the ear of his throne where he usually hung it. He brushed his fingers through his wavy hair and settled the crown, hoping it was level and not at some undignified and jaunty angle. He also tried to stifle the bubbling happiness at the prospect of seeing James again. “Shall we go?”</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes and pulled him around the table to straighten the circlet.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>James watched his people set up camp in the forest just out of range of the castle defenses. Alec was striding about, shouting happily, and the lions were, as usual, getting in the way. With big cats one couldn’t refer to them as ‘underfoot’ as such, James mused with a smile, though they were doing their damndest. His people knew their cats, though, and either gave them an affectionate and scolding shove or lured them away with treats. </p>
<p>His own tent had been erected first, and he was sprawled on the rough-hewn chair that served as a throne of sorts in the field, with a lioness draped across his boots and three more lolling behind him. </p>
<p>Alec strode up, all fierce enthusiasm, the six male lions bounding after him, ears pricked and tails waving. “They’re opening the gate of the castle! We should attack now!”</p>
<p>James rolled his eyes. “Parley, Alec. You remember that means <em> talking, </em> right?”</p>
<p>“Bah. We could have this whole thing over with and have that much more time to prepare for Le Chiffre.”</p>
<p>“And this is why I’m in charge and you’re second-in-command.”</p>
<p>“Keep your delusions, James, I just wanted all the fun and none of the responsibilities.”</p>
<p>James laughed and nudged the lioness at his feet gently. “Get him,” he suggested, and grinned as Alec went down under her pounce, shouting at James until she started grooming his face. The males sat down on their haunches and watched with interest.</p>
<p>He got up and finished dressing while Alec argued with the lioness, finally persuading her to leave off so he could stand. </p>
<p>“That was playing dirty,” Alec accused.</p>
<p>“No, that was making use of available resources to accomplish needed tasks.” James grinned and pulled Alec into a quick embrace, then dragged him out of his tent. “Let’s go see if talking will solve our problem for once.” He smiled to himself, looking forward to seeing Q again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Q and Eve, with four guards flanking them, walked out of the sally port to stand in front of his castle. The large open area around the castle was still empty, but he could see tents dotted everywhere among the trees of the surrounding forest, and there were hundreds of people standing around watching him. And then there were the lions. They seemed to be mostly the sleek and maneless females, but he could see dark-maned males strutting about here and there. </p>
<p>Eve watched the lions intently, and nudged Q with an elbow when the feline attention all shifted to a single point. “There,” she muttered. “The Lion Lord is coming out to talk.”</p>
<p>Q tried not to stare at the two men striding towards him, two huge male lions padding along beside them. Both James and his second in command were blond and broad-shouldered, with heavy swords hanging at their sides, and their strides matched with the ease of longtime comrades-in-arms. They were the very archetype of warriors, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the way James moved and held himself…</p>
<p>Eve elbowed him again and Q realised he was holding his breath. </p>
<p>“Planning to climb someone, my prince?” she murmured. “Hardly seemly.”</p>
<p>He growled a little under his breath. “You’re hardly one to talk of seemly, captain, after being caught rollicking with my steward in the kitchen garden this afternoon.”</p>
<p>She snorted. “It’s not my fault you have the prettiest steward in creation. And I’m certainly not ashamed of chasing that particular tail.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for making me have to control my face just as I meet the leader of the Lion Horde before a siege.”</p>
<p>“Shall I mention that you’ve failed?” she whispered sweetly as the men came within speaking distance.</p>
<p>But Q wasn’t paying attention, his focus on the two men as they came to a halt just a few feet from him. He had to admit that both were really quite exquisite but Q found himself focusing on James’ stunning bright blue eyes as he took an extra step forward, one hand resting on the pommel of his sword. </p>
<p>“Prince Quincy?” he asked, mischief sparkling in those blue depths as his eyebrow rose and his mouth quirked at the corner. </p>
<p>Q lifted his chin, doing his best to ignore the frisson of desire that shivered through him. “A safe assumption unless your navigational skills are truly that seriously amiss.”</p>
<p>The second man, who had been studying Eve and the rest of Q’s men, turned to focus a sharp green gaze on him. A faint smile curled the corner of his mouth. “He’s got a spine, James, but seems to lack a sense of self-preservation.”</p>
<p>James made a quick exasperated gesture. “Feel free to ignore my second in command for the moment, who <em> had </em>promised to behave at least slightly well. We need to speak about Le Chiffre.”</p>
<p>“Le Chiffre?” Q feigned surprise. “You aren’t here to try to conquer us for our territory?”</p>
<p>“Try?” the second in command drawled. “Listen, little prince…”</p>
<p>Eve shifted her sword in its sheath as she growled. “If this is what you consider behaving well during a truce…”</p>
<p>“Alec,” James said warningly at the same time that Q snapped “Eve!” They shared a look of understanding and then James chuckled, holding out his hand with a charming smile that Q felt down to his toes. </p>
<p>“We need to talk, prince. My true concern is with the danger to the north.”</p>
<p>Q basked in the warm smile, the way James’ eyes crinkled, the sparkle in them, and stepped forward, ignoring Eve’s hissed warning, to clasp James’ hand. A thrilling tingle shot through him as their hands settled together comfortably. “We should indeed discuss this.”</p>
<p>The flicker of hunger in James’ eyes flared into a delightfully predatory blaze just as one of the lions yawned and flopped onto his side, stretching with a distinct lack of dignity. James’ mouth curled ruefully even as his fingers moved against Q’s, a slow hidden caress that made Q want to blush. “The downside of bringing big cats to a prolonged discussion.”</p>
<p>“I...we should definitely have a discussion…” Q got out, tugging his hand free before the thought of those caresses elsewhere became too strong. James released him reluctantly, trailing his fingers against Q’s.</p>
<p>“We <em> should </em> have a <em> formal </em> discussion,” Eve said loudly. “Shall we say tomorrow? Mid morning?” She reached out and drew Q back a step by pulling on his cloak. </p>
<p>Alec smirked and gave her a brief bow. “Until tomorrow then.” He nudged the reclining lion gently with the tip of his boot, giving it a glare as it pawed playfully at him.</p>
<p>“Indeed. <em> My prince?” </em> Her tone was frosty and Q resisted the urge to roll his eyes, meeting James’ intent gaze one more time before turning away. </p>
<p>Eve at least waited until the sally port was securely fastened behind them before smacking his shoulder. </p>
<p>Q threw his hands up. “What objections could you possibly have to how that went? We are neither under attack nor under siege…”</p>
<p>“It’s clearly not the <em> castle </em> he wishes to occupy!”</p>
<p>He snorted. “Please remember, O my captain, that it is the sanctity of the castle that is your responsibility, and not my personal...virtue.”</p>
<p>“Or lack thereof,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “How you’ve managed to cultivate the impression of a wholesome near-saint, my prince, is beyond me.”</p>
<p>Q smiled at her. “I am only a man, Eve.”</p>
<p>She snorted as she headed off to her tasks. “Trust me, I don’t need the reminder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec would not stop chuckling all the way back to the camp and, while he did his best to ignore his second, James finally ended up challenging him to a sparring match to shut him up. </p>
<p>“He <em> is </em> lovely,” Alec panted, still grinning, as they circled each other with padded swords. “When did you manage to meet him before? Oh <em> ho </em>, was it on your little ‘scouting’ mission before we arrived?”</p>
<p>“Alec, you never have learned when silence would serve you better.” James slashed at his shoulder, prompting him to duck, and then leaped forward to push him off balance, threatening Alec’s throat with the padded tip. </p>
<p>Alec shoved it aside with an armored forearm, kicking at James’ knee as he rolled away, and James danced back with a grin. “You’d be bleeding,” he pointed out, but Alec shrugged with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Few men have our speed. Anyone but you would have been dead already and therefore no threat.”</p>
<p>James shook his head with a fond smile and then attacked again. Around them, the camp had begun to settle for the night, the lions dozing in twos and threes and larger piles close to the fires. A lazily blinking ring of lionesses surrounded James and Alec, watching them spar with sleepy interest. </p>
<p>Alec waved the tip of his sword at James in a teasing circle. “And what are your plans for the sweet prince <em> now </em>, Lion Lord?”</p>
<p>A light voice interrupted. “Yes, James, tell us your plans for the sweet prince.”</p>
<p>James turned to find Q standing between the two male lions who’d accompanied them to the parley. The prince had a hand on each maned head and both lions looked immensely pleased with themselves. </p>
<p>“They came bounding up as I left the castle,” the prince shrugged with a lovely smile. “And I was not inclined to argue with the escort.”</p>
<p>Alec shouted a laugh. “Did you sneak out of your own castle to come see James?” he demanded with delight. </p>
<p>“I would hardly call it sneaking,” the prince said, a sly smile curling his generous mouth. “It <em> is </em> my castle, after all.”</p>
<p>James walked over to stand directly in front of him, close enough to feel the young man’s breath change as his eyes widened and dilated. “And why <em> are </em> you here, Q?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“I…” </p>
<p>He trailed off as James reached out to brush his thumb over that tempting mouth, applying a little pressure and feeling his cock stir when Q’s lips parted in response. The tip of his tongue touched James’ thumb almost shyly before Q leaned forward a little to let it slip between his lips, and his eyes fluttered shut as he sucked lightly. </p>
<p>James growled and slid a hand around the back of Q’s head and into the soft thick hair, taking a grip and tilting his head back. Q blinked at him and licked his lips as James pulled his thumb out, leaving him no choice but to dive in for a kiss. Q moaned into his mouth and leaned against him for support. </p>
<p>“Did you come here for this?” he said roughly, biting little kisses along the soft lips. </p>
<p>“Yes...yes, please…”</p>
<p>James lifted his head to stare at Alec, who rolled his eyes and nodded before lowering the sides of James’ tent for privacy. James pulled Q in and held his face for a long kiss that left the young prince breathless. “Are you giving yourself to me?”</p>
<p>Q panted, a little unfocused, but nodded. “<em> Yes </em>. Gods, if I’d known I’d need to write a decree first…”</p>
<p>James silenced him with another kiss as he tugged at Q’s robes, working the fastenings free and sliding the clothes off to puddle at Q’s feet. He stepped back to drink in the sight of the prince, his skin painted in flickering fiery hues from the braziers burning for light and warmth.</p>
<p>A faint color travelled along Q’s cheeks and he reached out to James pleadingly. James growled and gathered him up in a swoop to lay him, naked, atop the furs that covered his camp bed. “Stay there,” he ordered as Q started to sit up, and stripped himself quickly, pleased at the hungry way Q watched, clutching at the furs. He scrabbled at his small chest of drawers to find the all-important vial of oil inside, grinning fiercely at Q’s blushing recognition of what he held. When he laid down beside Q on his camp bed, the young prince turned to face him, offering his mouth for a kiss and hooking his leg up over James’ hip, leaving himself accessible to the light wandering touch of James’ fingers as he explored down Q’s spine and along the sensitive crease of his arse. Q moaned as James pushed his leg up, exposing him further.</p>
<p>“On your back,” James murmured into his mouth. “That’s right.” He braced himself over Q and kissed his way down Q’s throat, pausing to bite tiny marks under the sensitive collarbones, loving the way Q’s breath caught as he took a nipple delicately in his teeth. There was no protest, only a quiet whine as Q held on to James’ shoulders and arched under him. </p>
<p>He kissed and nipped his way down Q’s body, settling between his legs and smiling up at the prince before taking his cock into his mouth tenderly. </p>
<p>Q cried out, tangling his fingers in James’ hair and letting his head drop back. James teased at the head with his tongue, gently rolling his balls in one hand while he held Q down with the other, fingers splayed across his lower stomach. Q let slip a desperate sound and James pulled away to kneel between Q’s thighs, rubbing them soothingly while he smiled down at the panting prince. </p>
<p>“Ready?” he asked softly. When the prince gave him a look of bewilderment, James smiled and flipped him over into his belly. Q gasped as James spread his legs apart wider and then slipped an arm under him and pulled him to his hands and knees. “Better,” he murmured soothingly into the soft skin at the base of Q’s spine. </p>
<p>When James slicked his fingers and brushed them over Q’s hole, the prince shuddered and dropped his shoulders to bury his face in the furs. </p>
<p>James paused. “I’m not your first.”</p>
<p>“No,” Q said after a shaky breath. “It’s just...been some time.”</p>
<p>James studied the trembling young man as he gently pressed a finger into him, but Q moaned and relaxed for him so sweetly that James’ concerns were eased. He reached beneath and circled Q’s prick with his fingers as he pushed inside Q’s silky warmth, searching out that sweet spot inside that made Q exhale hard. James added a second finger and then a third while Q pushed back and then forward, helplessly rocking between the friction of James’ hand and James’ fingers working deeper. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” James praised him as he moaned, the furs bunched in his hands. “There you are. Look at you, Q. So ready for me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Q nodded jerkily as he chewed his lip, trying to spread his knees wider. James could wait no longer and withdrew his fingers to oil his cock and then position himself. He held Q’s hips and drew him back slowly, pressing deeper in patient increments as Q trembled and made the most delicious sounds. When he was finally seated as deeply as possible, Q started begging so delectably that James had to pull him up, his back to James’ chest, holding his hips and driving up into him as Q arched back, his hands scrabbling behind him, trying to find a hold on James.</p>
<p>When Q’s gasps turned frantic, James took hold of his prick and stroked in time with his thrusts, growling as Q cried out and came, shuddering. James thrust into that spasming heat and roared with his own orgasm, holding Q tightly to him as his cock jerked deep inside.</p>
<p>Q was boneless as James finally let them sink to the bed together, and he curled them together on their sides, nuzzling at the nape of Q’s neck tenderly. “My prince,” he murmured. “Are you well?”</p>
<p>Q breathed a tiny tired laugh. “Well used and well pleased.”</p>
<p>James chuckled. “Sleep then, my sweet Quincy. We’ll return you to your castle before dawn.”</p>
<p>Q made a quiet noise of assent and was silent for several minutes. James was just dozing off, his nose buried in the thick wavy hair, when Q spoke again. </p>
<p>“James?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“...are the lions <em> always </em> going to watch?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>